1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a seal for a Pitman shaft between the lower end of the steering housing and the Pitman arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Pitman shaft is an integral part of the steering gear and is the direct link between the gear mechanism and the steering linkage. Corrosion due to water and road dirt attacks the Pitman arm of the steering gear from the area above the Pitman arm to the already sealed area inside the gear housing. This corrosion can be damaging to the inner seals as well as to the area the seals are protecting, ultimately producing loss of dependability of parts and costly repair of the steering gear.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a seal to protect this area, with the inner seals therein as the primary concern, and without interfering with functioning of the Pitman arm and shaft as the shaft moves axially and as the arm moves arcuately, up to about 45.degree. on each side of a normally central position. The distance between the bottom of the gear housing and the Pitman arm varies between about 0.340 and 0.860 inches. The seal therefore must compensate for potential travel of 0.520 inches.